time is pas presen and future
by fluffy20456
Summary: Crossover HARRYPOTTER VS SG1 Befor SIRIS DIES FIFTH YEAR eventualy. HP,JP,LP,and CM, JO, DJ... ok I'm a biginner so be kind, my first storie.
1. Chapter 1

SG1xHarryPotter

SG1xHarryPotter

So every one my first flick I hope you like it I don't know every thing yet but I hope you like it. P.S. "Jack and Daniel are brothers with JP. Cam knows magic and Harry's at war. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SG1 I WHISH I DID THOUGH. I DO OWN THIS STORIE!!

Posted b, 4 5th years."

CH 1

Thunder formed Hogwarts as Harry Potter lay's. Tom Riddle steps forwards

"Harry potter" you have nothing left so give your self up every thing you love will disappear with time as it does now there's nothing left. Why must we fight I will always win even if you wish in succeeding to kill me I still win. Every thing you once or ever loved is gone I killed them as I will kill you so come out little harry play one last time..."

(Harry)

I lie there numbingly knowing he is right and what's best for the world ill have to kill him if not then he still wins. I know you killed them first mom, dad, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, the professor's hell the whole wisidering world. I tried to save them all I tried so hard in the battle now it's just me and him well I won't hide no more that's not what I have been fighting for. Not what we the wissirding world has been fighting for.

"Ok tom I'm ready let's getting this ever with."

Tom "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry "Expelliarmus!"

The light bends as our time traveler steps in to our missed I hope I'm not late.

"Who are you" ask's both Tom and Harry at the same time.

Fog covers the two as time takes over…

(Wow I know you're pretty confused but it makes sense soon…)

Well I promise the next chapter will...

Chapter 2

SGC arrival

Thunder all day out side as Jack lands not so far from the mountains top.

'Ok now what else can go wrong?'

(Daniel) "Off world activationSG1 to the gate room!"

SG1 to the gate room!

'I wonder what it could it be this time I know Jack and Cam just got back.

Sam is with Teal'k in her lab. "As he walks with confusion written all over his features. To the gate room."

Hay Daniel, "So do you know who's knocking on our door this time?"

"Don't know it could be the Ori Jack or the usual."

(Cam's prevue)

"I don't know the last time there was we didn't fined out"

I do wonder thought why their calling us.

Gate Room

"So who is it?" asked Jack

'Don't know but the iris won't close, and is it just me?

Or is the pool green?' says Sam

"Yah it is so umm any non friendlies?"

Jack fidgets. I'm only hearing one day and the world needs this?

"I don't know sir but our troop can't get in to the gate room" say's the sergeants

Thought thick waves of energy the gate get its first visitor.

God were the bloody hell am I?

Hay where's the key?

Dam... I lost them…

"Off world activation"

Well I know I'm not in canis any more now where's Toto?

Strange I thought we were only getting one visitor to day?

Ahh well the more the merrier? Says a very sarcastic Jack

"Jack what are we going to do we can't get into the gate room?"

Where's Cam? Ask Carter

'Another one this dudes strange'

Cam what do you think should we shoot him now or latter?

Cam?' was the hell is he? Says jack

Space monkey

There he is what's he doing in the gate room?

Vallia now! Teal'k where's Cam?

(Cam's prevue)

'Numbness is all I feel when she walked through the gate I know they are going to ask questions but why now after all of these years?

Why has time its self come to me why is she hears and who's the next one to walk through the gate?'

"I'll be right back"

Surprising the doors are opening for me I wonder on how in the world she found me of all places?

Jesus,

"Cam"

A stranger speaks with softness and with so much pain she dares not to look at hi her back is turned..

'Welll theres toto now weres the tin man and straw man?

'I know that time and it self has given me a second chance I hope I can find the potters and help for Harry.

Ahh well I need some answers first...'

"Where the hell am I and what's with this the time day year the usual?"

Well the year is August 26, 2008 its 3:30pm.

Now for my Question how did you get hear?

"What are you hear for this time NOEL?"

Sept 1, you have a choice only one. noel answeres with a toxic venim..

"Yah? What's that?"

You, Jack, Daniel and the rest of SG1 cam come back to his fifth year in order to train him as well save others that's why!!

And if we say no then what? says Cam

Then the Ori wins as does you know who…

What the hell how does he know this NOEL person they are talking like old friends or something?

Will some one tell me on what the hell is going on? Ask's, Jack

I'm sorry sir we can only make assumptions. Says carter

'Sir'

"Off world activation"

What the hell is with them it's just the Ori Queen? Says NOEL

Don't know but you better duck when the worm whole comes through...

Why I know marlin he did teach me yah know.

I know what happens.

Duhh...

Shivers unfolds my hares on the back of my neck and my uniform is ruffled

She just stands there expecting me to make a move a choice.

Cam in going to put a shield for you doesn't move she's hearing for me.

"NOEL DOESN'T" CAM SCREAMS

'And a stunner too I think?'

NO!!

CAM!! Oh jack shut up I won't heart him but she might….

(MAN DON'T YOU LOVE SUSPENCE)

TILL NEXT TIME TOMARROW BOYS N GIRLS….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SGC arrival

Thunder all day out side as Jack lands not so far from the mountains top.

'Ok now what else can go wrong?'

(Daniel) "Off world activationSG1 to the gate room!"

SG1 to the gate room!

'I wonder what it could it be this time I know Jack and Cam just got back.

Sam is with Teal'k in her lab. "As he walks with confusion written all over his features. To the gate room."

Hay Daniel, "So do you know who's knocking on our door this time?"

"Don't know it could be the Ori Jack or the usual."

(Cam's prevue)

"I don't know the last time there was we didn't fined out"

I do wonder thought why their calling us.

Gate Room

"So who is it?" asked Jack

'Don't know but the iris won't close, and is it just me?

Or is the pool green?' says Sam

"Yah it is so umm any non friendlies?"

Jack fidgets. I'm only hearing one day and the world needs this?

"I don't know sir but our troop can't get in to the gate room" say's the sergeants

Thought thick waves of energy the gate get its first visitor.

God were the bloody hell am I?

Hay where's the key?

Dam... I lost them…

"Off world activation"

Well I know I'm not in canis any more now where's Toto?

Strange I thought we were only getting one visitor to day?

Ahh well the more the merrier? Says a very sarcastic Jack

"Jack what are we going to do we can't get into the gate room?"

Where's Cam? Ask Carter

'Another one this dudes strange'

Cam what do you think should we shoot him now or latter?

Cam?' was the hell is he? Says jack

Space monkey

There he is what's he doing in the gate room?

Vallia now! Teal'k where's Cam?

(Cam's prevue)

'Numbness is all I feel when she walked through the gate I know they are going to ask questions but why now after all of these years?

Why has time its self come to me why is she hears and who's the next one to walk through the gate?'

"I'll be right back"

Surprising the doors are opening for me I wonder on how in the world she found me of all places?

Jesus,

"Cam"

A stranger speaks with softness and with so much pain she dares not to look at hi her back is turned..

'Welll theres toto now weres the tin man and straw man?

'I know that time and it self has given me a second chance I hope I can find the potters and help for Harry.

Ahh well I need some answers first...'

"Where the hell am I and what's with this the time day year the usual?"

Well the year is August 26, 2008 its 3:30pm.

Now for my Question how did you get hear?

"What are you hear for this time NOEL?"

Sept 1, you have a choice only one. noel answeres with a toxic venim..

"Yah? What's that?"

You, Jack, Daniel and the rest of SG1 cam come back to his fifth year in order to train him as well save others that's why!!

And if we say no then what? says Cam

Then the Ori wins as does you know who…

What the hell how does he know this NOEL person they are talking like old friends or something?

Will some one tell me on what the hell is going on? Ask's, Jack

I'm sorry sir we can only make assumptions. Says carter

'Sir'

"Off world activation"

What the hell is with them it's just the Ori Queen? Says NOEL

Don't know but you better duck when the worm whole comes through...

Why I know marlin he did teach me yah know.

I know what happens.

Duhh...

Shivers unfolds my hares on the back of my neck and my uniform is ruffled

She just stands there expecting me to make a move a choice.

Cam in going to put a shield for you doesn't move she's hearing for me.

"NOEL DOESN'T" CAM SCREAMS

'And a stunner too I think?'

NO!!

CAM!! Oh jack shut up I won't heart him but she might….

(MAN DON'T YOU LOVE SUSPENCE)

TILL NEXT TIME TOMARROW BOYS N GIRLS….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 known

Chapter 3 known

(Previous)

_"CAM!!_

_Jack I wont heart him much I'm just stunning him for a while…"_

_Suddenly the gate dials its last number and the simple whoosh is heard out steps a familiar enemies._

The Oriseye have found there way back to earth. I stand there wating for her first move ohmah has told me. (taught her)

That they won't expect to see me but I know now not to make any assumptions..

"Hay, so hows it going? Did yah have a nice trip oriseye?"

_NO!! WHO ARE YOU I WASNT AWARE THAT EARTH HAD A NEW PROTECTOR? YOUR DIFFRENT YOUR NOT AFRADE OF MY POWER? WHY ARNT YOU?_

_ANSWER ME!!_

"Well first of all you dont scare me because as _protector_of this time. OR Till the real ones are trained you cant pass me or go anywere.

Well exept back were you came from.." "POWER MEANS NOTHING EXCEPT THOUGHS WHO USE IT WISILY.

NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO LEAVE BEFORE YOUR TIME HAS COUST YOU..."

"Wow so we finaly get some help to defeat the Ori? I wonder on why she came now and why ohmah told her to come? and how the hell does she know our names? speacks Jack really, really, fast the outhers stare at away and astonishment. 'never in the time do they know him is to speack that much and expect answers?

Um who are you and what hapened to the Jack O'Neall that we all know and love? (Daniel sarcastic?)

"Sir's" the gate some one is dialing it?"

attention is averted to the seen down below..

"So time its self has come to me. The worm whole as Cam puts it is dialing back to your world, and you will have no memoties of me or this world.

Well till we get back..Anyhow.

NO! ACHENTS CAN'T STOP ME SO YOU WONT EATHER I DONT THINK YOU HAVE ANY POWER TO STOP ME!

Sudenly the stanger Noel starts to glow. Orange and blue flames eruptd on her hands as over head, the rain poors with lightning. THE ORISEYE WISH SHE WOULD HAVE STAYED HOME TODAY!

(BATTLE 1)

So you think I have no powers now Oriseye? Well think agen you leave now. Or I will have to fight you. You leave with your tail is between your legs. As I will let you lick your wonds.

YOU HAVE GIVEN ME NO CHOICE THE ANCHENT POWERES OR NOT? YOU WILL FALL FO I AMY ORISEYE!!

Blah! Blah! Blah! Please you and I bouth know that I dont bleave in you ways. Well except, yah you have powers so what? I do too as to most of the pepole on earth its called using you brains. Duh!!

Hatread filles the oriseyes body as our light show is about to start. Deamons Werewolfs and Phornix's won't be able to repersent. The pools of water evaperats as noel slips in to a trans of spells words to others and death to Cam?

'Wow since when did Noel get so powerful? now how the hell is she pooring water discised as rain? lightning too hum she has to tell me.

I wonder on were shes bin all theas years and why shes back? Whats this protector bissness? and why, how does she know ohmah or oriseye?

I hope they dont battle I really do. Dam her stuning spells have to be so tight? What! How is it I'm still awake and how can I see all of this ant I'm sopsed to be asleep passed out?'

SLIANCE YOU NOW YOU LITTLE TOUNG WONT HOLD ME HERE...

_TIME FOR THOUGHS WHO ARE NOT OF ONE BRING THIS EVILE ONE BACK WERE SHE CAME FROM. SLYTHERIN I CALL THE SNAKES TO FEAD THE FIRE OF MY PHOENIX KILL THE ONE WHO WISH TO DISSTROY MY LAND PROTECTOR MAGIC. SACERFISE MY BLOOD FOR YOUR OWN TAKE MY LIFE FOR THIS ONE TIME IS SELF CALL APONE ME BE WARE MY POWERS. VANQUEISH THIS BEAST TO HER HOME WORLD MARK HE AS MY EQUAL BUT NOT MY FREIND!! DARKNES IS AROUND MY PLACE BE GONE!!_

Time mixed with magic her blood and lightning from a Phoenix pused her and her magic throuh the walls of the SGC. The lights flicker on and off on and off. powers elumiated he as NOEL glowed to exaustion her job was done. The devil Oiriseye was plunged in to the wormhole of the gate.

The lights stoped flickering as did her glow cam droped as did she.

**_NOEL!!_**

**_NO!!_**Cam ripes pased the barriors as they drop and Ohmah apears out of thin.

_**No you promaced she will fined them!! Just giver her time!!**_

time is of the essiane young one she is dying and I can not heal her only a_** Potter**_ can so its time to show Jack and Daniel your true sild your true self.

ITS TIME TO REVIEAL ON WHAT SHE LIKE YOUR SELF HAVE COME TO SEE TO YOUR QUEST I GIVE YOU JACK AND DANIEL POTTER THE TWINS OF JAMES POTTER!!

'They apear throught magic Jack and Daniel wow!

what a sort trip what a miniute brothers twins? what the hell is going on here? they speack at the same time.

NOEL you said can be only healed by a potter right so how about three?

Im sorry im new at this so give me some replise next chapter will be longer and more information will be releaced.

and HP JP and LP will reunight as DJ JO CM

and the order


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 healing with info

CHAPTER4

(Continue)

NO ONLY YOU CAN CAM POTTER YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WITH THE POWER TO HEAL.

THE POWERES THAT ARE GIVEN TO YOU AND YOU ONLY YOU HAVE THE POWERS OF THE ANCHENITS AND THE KNOLAGE AS WELL.

YOU ARE TOO POWERFULL FOR ONE PERSON. IF YOU HEAL HER THEN WE SHALL TALK.

No Cam Potter only you are the only one with the powers to heal. The powers that are given to you and only your family. THE POWERS OF THE ANCHENITS, THE KNOLAGE AS WELL. Only you have the knowledge for now ill give Daniel the jack back there's when they go back to help Harry.

'Ok now what do I do?'

The lights flicker as Cam's hands glow bright noel floats higher then the puddle jumpers as does he the telepathic link repairs between the two.

...xxxxxxxxxxxx

'We stand there watching them its like the past is right in front of us Omaha told us it's because of a memories charm or what ever…

They seam to know on what they are doing to now to ask Omaha some "Questions" wait were did she go?

Sam do you know where she went?

No sir!!

O'Neill what' going on?

Don't know sir can I get back to yah?

"General!!"

"SIR'S"!! Look!

"Finaly what happened?"

Both Cam and Noel as well as some kind of creature gently flys down to a soft landing.

Jack and Daniel fall to the ground with conplete sink a loud thud is hear all around them. They glow red, yellow, blue, green, and gray.. A good fealing was pushed around the air as the bird sang. Words sounded like a soft music playing on a panio, or flute. Chimes in the sumer time and all goes calm till the doctors come and open the doors. As well the gards air men and the rest of SG1 swarm the reamins of their team.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First day, nothing silance daniel hasn't woken up but his blood preshers rises and falls, the CT scan shows that he and Jack as well as Cam are having night mairs, theres nothing that we can do its like their consious but, asleep as well in a coma.

The seconad day, Jack woke up but still refuses to tell us on what happening. Daniel sleeped till 3:30 in the after noon then he woke with a start. He too won't talk eather he stands with Jack looking at Cam and Noel we still don't know who or what she is.

Day three both Cam and Noel awake...

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER I KNOW I HATE THEM TOO THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS TO HARRY, JAMES, AND THE WISIRDING WORLD..

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SG1 BUT THEY DO MACK GOOD STORIE LINES DONT YOU THINK?

NO I WONT TAKE THIS ONE DOWN!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Noel's Story**

**  
Ch 5**

**  
(Preview)**

**  
Daniel, Jack, Cam and Noel wake up THEY HAVE EXPLAIN TO DO BUT FIRST NOELS STORY.**

****

(Authors note)

**First of all ( '' ) thoughts. (" ") talking.**_** memories.**(TELEPATHIC LINK)_

**_first thanks to my first readers I apologise for my spelling.. _**

**_I am new at this. _**

**_so please.._**

**_I love to here your voice and comments of my story and to hear on what I could do for my next chapters to come._**

**_"Noels story is through is tuch and go some times I'll give you some hints on who she is but it won't give all of her hits till later when my story makes more sense. lol _**

**_I do not own Harry Potter or SGC...I wish i did _**

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...Xxxx

****

'Darkness, with numbing pain.

Waking up is harder to do these days. Knowing that life well mine anyways is different then yesterday.

I was with Harry and Tom knowing who won. Then explaining to Harry after words that it wasn't supposed to end this way.

I told them then that when I found on who I was looking for everything would change in time.'

****

Xxx...Xxxxx...Xxxx...Xxxx...Xxx...

**  
(Flash Backs)**

**_  
1995 Summer of forth year welcome The Order of the Phoenix..._**

**_Harry Potter is sitting at home all alone. _**

**_While the order meets regularly. _**

**_ I sit out side pondering if I should tell them now or latter. Should I tell Dumbledore that after his punishment of _****_Time_****_ I have found on what I was searching for or should I wait till Sept 1. After all of this time I thought even now this place can bring back some of my worst memories. _**

**_Walking in after all of these entire years still the same place as all ways. _**

**_Dark and stuffy dusty and yet you can smell some one making dinner. I think back when mom would do that for me. _**

**_I see the elf heads are still in the hall ways lined up as trophies. _**

**_I can see Feorge and Gread Weasley trying to lesson to the order meeting waiting for this weeks tin-bit. They turn around to see me standing in the front door wands drawn and I can feal there's one pointed at the back of my head. _**

**_As I turn very slowly I can see Miss Weasley standing tarified when the blood trickles down the back of my scull meeting her eye. I can see Hermionie and Ron haning off the stare railing and the whispers in the kitchen slowly stop. _**

_"Well there are two things that can happen here molly we can do this the easy way were we go to the order meeting i have my say or i can leave now and you will not hear my worrnings till sept 1. In the grate hall of Hogworts" ' so which is it?' _

_**" Fread, George, take Ron and Hermionie, up stares we will talk later!"**_

_**'You!! May go ahead but if I were you, I'll do it very, very slowly."**_

_"Yes ma'm"..._

_**(end of flash back)**_

****

Xxx...Xxx...Xxxx...Xxxx...X...x..xx..xx.xxx...x...xxxx...xxx...x.xxx...xxx...xx

****

I know that Daniel, Jack, and Cam woke up days ago. The telepathic links have been fixed as well, their knowledge of our world, the powerless that they have untrained over the years as well the knowledge from the Ancients. Knowing that the SGC won't wait till Ihave prosesed the year that I am in I think I'll fall back to sleep now well leave tomarrow any way's, and man I do need the sleep. then agen since they are like me I know that Questions will be aranged when I dont awaken after Cam. Only then Jack, Danny and Cam can annoiy me in my head like old times...

Xxxxxxx...XXXXXX...xxxxxxxxxXX,xXXX...xxxx...

next chapter...

flash back 1969( Sirius, Reumis, wormtail, Jack,Daniel,james, as well as lilly) last years...

pls reveiw Ilove to hear your commants next one will be them then the time travil to the beginning of HP's 5th year...

thx

fluffy20456


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2

Authers note

Fluffy20456

Hay every one I'm sorry ill write chapter 6 when I have time ill get it to yah all soon A….

Mh life got bissy ill try to get the new chapters once a week for yah.

:D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3 known

Chapter 6

sorry for the late chapter i will try to up date it.. I do not own hp or sg1 but i do own this storie...thx for reading..

_'thoughts'_

...memories'

**_"speaking"_**

...XXXX...XXXXXxxxxx...

**...I know that Daniel, Jack, and Cam woke up days ago. The telepathic links have been fixed as well, their knowledge of our world, the powerless that they have untrained over the years as well the knowledge from the Ancients. Knowing that the SGC won't wait till I have processed the year that I am in I think I'll fall back to sleep now well leave tomorrow any way's, and man I do need the sleep. then agen since they are like me I know that Questions will be arranged when I don't awaken after Cam. Only then Jack, Danny and Cam can annoy me in my head like old times...**

_(Last of seventh year)_

_**...I remember Daniel he was prefect for Ravenclaw. Jack was one for Slytherin, and James was head boy in Gryffindor. Then later on Cam came and was sorted in to Gryffindor too just like his uncle James. **_

**_I can recall why they split them up too it was for the noble cause of the wiserding world if they all came of age on their 17 birthdays. they would change the power and no one wanted that so Daniel went further to see a death of his "parents" and lived in Eygipt.. Then Jack went to live with squibs in Amarica grue up there and joined the army like his 'dad...' Now there was a time line change on which Cam was born and Jack was his dad. so of coars he went to Hogwarts as well Dumbledore was baffled. _**

**_There was a first time I was sorted over and over as I would pass time lines and be come a child of elleven whiched sucked roaly but through out my time lines I only got taught by the best like Goderic, Helga, Roeana, and Salasar. Also as my Time trave has elected me to wards as a Hogwarts Hair of the school and thus let me train and learn all things like being there when Tom Riddle was a student and both the Dumbledore were there as well as McGonagall and others I would learn next to them as I pased every test as well. One of my faverouts was learning when murlin was around and learned from him.. well I'm up and have to explain to the general on what we are going to do before I'm sent back.. _**

XXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXX

**_"Ah good morning Noel hows it going, did you in joy the trip down memory lain?"_**Jack speaks with his sarcastic voice. Like all ways, were have thouse times go? Hun?'

_**: Ow what happned last think I know was seeing that bitch firing at me with that blasted curse, what happend Jack yah are you so old not as wise as you were so long a go weres Danny? CAM? AHH THERE YOU ARE WHAT HAPPENED ALLS I KNOW THE ORSI THEN DARK...**_

_**"Take A Easy, Noel don't strain your self ther is time we still have a cople of days left." **_

_Onthe other side of the boys was Sam, Teal'K, and Vala..._

**_"Sir whats going on? What are you talking about, and who is this you didn't know her when she apeared what has she done to you guys?"_**

**_'Woh Carter, hold on a sec can you slow down were's the general he should be her after all we do need his promissin to go._**

**_'sir what are you talking about? Go where?'_**

**_:Jack why don't we head to meet with this boss of yours we only have a short time be for I get sent back then you have three days to deside we can explain on how and why you all know me latter ok right now i need to get out of here you all know on how I dispise the hospital wing so lets go befor that doc of yours can figer out on how I vanished ok?:_**

**_Yah ok Noel lets go Ill show you the way,_**

**_XXXXXxxxxxxxx_**

...walking down thease mettle halls remindes me of the future when I travled there, last before I was brought to Harry. It was so dark no one here and nothing was left i hate travling being sent back and forth like a time loard never getting to see the ones i love the ones that i want to know so much more about but being band from there time i never had gotten to know them personaly. God how have i longed for to find Jack and Danny, it would be like old times except James is not here and we have to help harry win to train him to change that future that I left to make sure that it will never hapen to then Dan and Jack included. one of two worlds we stand devided to gether well stand strong...

**xxxxxx...XXXXXXXX..**

_**"Sir what are you doing and why are you going to see landurey?"**Sam says, with intrest thinking that this Noel or what ever is controling them and they are acting very picculyer..._

_XXXXXXxxxxx_

_'standing here watting for my chance to talk along story it will be how long do I have before I travle to the unknown once more?'_

**_"General we have to talk to yah", "I know that Jack but first tell me why is this stranger is here and why were you out of bed the infermery has the doc down ther even let you out of there yet?"_**

**_"No sir, but I do have a lot of explaing to do so i'll let Noel here tell you all about us and why she is here and trust me its a story that will make sence and you have to keep it a sceret ok?_**

**_:Gee thanks for the vote of coffendents jack why must I be the one fine cause you don't know why your being sent back so why o why don't Sam, Teal'K, and Vala and you General take a seat and i'll start...:_**

_'A questing gase fell on me when I fianaly spoke he looked startaled and confused on why Jack or Daniel for that matter would give up a chance to talk but this day was far from ordenary.'_

_XXXXX_

_**OK first you all must be quiet as for you jack and you Daniel you must only ask in a Question.**_

**_"noel what happened why did you come to fined us so late and what knowledge have you gained?" Danny asked with interest._**

**_'noel what happened to james? did he ever marry or have any kids?' jack askes when wondering what happened to his other twin._**

_"Sirs whats going on who is this person and why do you know her?"_

**_OK then I'll answer your questions but you have to be patient cause if you don't get the in tire story then you ll be lost. jack ill answer yours later as for Danny i ll start there._**

_XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX......XXXX_

_**It's been a long time for me that is and I have to tell you three, it hasn't been esey for me. I've been traveling since I was 15 years old taking the time and falling through it not knowing on were I shall end up or when where I be. when I will travel it takes a toll on me. I've seen wars, distractions, and world domination more times then you all have gone through that blasted gate. And no they didn't tell me I just landed here ready to fight like always. That curse that he put on me well I cant travel to the times i want i just get sent their in-order to prevent the things that i shall stumble on in the fitter before, I could let any of it happen. They called me time traveler then later protector. I was the protector of Hogwarts then the potters and you guys came so I couldn't stay in my same house I was assorted into a different one till it was time that I would fined the ones that I was looking for to bring peace and help fight the chosen one agents He who must not be named. Or Tom Riddle as I called him once.**_

**_James lived in that time. he was strong and still whiled he and sirius were like brothers and be came Aunors later on they studied under mad eye moody. Remus became a good freind and still fights his litle furry problem. James did marry to Lilly and had a boy his name was Harry James Potter, they lived at Godricks hollow. there was a prophcy made before Harry's birth. _**

'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approches. born to thous who have thrise defined him, born as the sevinth month dies.. and the dark lord will mark him as ahis equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not.. and ether must die at the hand of the other for nether can live while the other survives.. the one with the powerto vanquish the dark lord will be born as the sevinth month dies..

**_Tom attacted them and only Harry lived since there was no othere blood relitived he went to live with Lillys sister. She and her husband were comon muggles and despised every thing abnormal. so natualy he was beaten and torchered as well as his first room till he was 11 years old he lived in a coubord under the stairs a narow room with only spider's to keep him componey. I saw him grow up. One so young to live up to what they all had him to have the wate of the wizdering world on his solders. I'm soo sorry Jack and Dan I tryed to stop them. but because of my times I could only stand there doing nothing and watch. Siruis was blamed for the potters death for betraing them to Tom. What they didn't know back then was that he was innicent. Thirteen years! Thirteen years, with out trial sent there for peters betrail... Thirteen years!...._**

_I stould there telling Jack and Daniel. IT was un barable telling them this it hurt it stung like all of my traning had gone to waste. Cam came around and slid his han into mine when i said James and mentiond Harry. I remember everything so clearly and vivitly wishing i could just show them i called un-no-ing-ly Fawkes a bright flash of light holding Dumbledore's Pensieve._

**_Ah Fawkes there you are here.. let me tell you all how this is going to work im going to slect some memories and you are all going to watch they will include Jack and Daniel, and James what their original features looked like and now what they should look like if they wanted to change back. Then you will see how the lifes changed and why they traveled to different times. they will see all four years of harrys hog life and then later if we do not return they will see on what happeneds. cam and i as well as harry lived throught this once dont make it a second time. I love you Cam, but I have to go I'll come back in two days you know the risks and what time it takes as well as the harsh reality... Jack.. Dan.. your tem is welcome we have to train him ..._**

_AS I talked a fimilar light was consuming me taking be back some were to fill in the blanks...._

_XXXXxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZxxxx_

_lolz i hope you liked it so pls reveiw_

_next chapter time travel......Yay we meet harry and kill umberage on halloween......yay!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2

Hp vs sg1

I do not own HP or SGC1

txs i owe you this new up date thought so.. noel woke up Daniel, Cam, and Jack speak telepathy.

next they get explnations and what happened when jack and daniel got sent away cam knows and sam? wow!!

...mind speak...

**_Talking out loud_**

"thoughts"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_hay were the hell are we?_

_-be quiet Danny yeah give us all a headache.-_

_the three of them were standing in a Field out side of Hogwarts._

_when flash backs started happening like in a pensive..._

_**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX**_

**Jack the second oldest of the Potter family, was sitting next to his twin brothers Daniel and James. ( yahy they are triplets) **

**Hay James, did dad tell you when we would get our letters? Daniel said, as he read from his book on their 11th birthday..**

**Jack said he was going to ask mom she said we should get them any day now since the new year starts in two weeks...**

**........................................**

**Hay Jack watcher doing?**

**Nothing hay do you guys want to play some Quiddich, go and try out the new brooms dad got us?**

**sure, Yah lets...**

_XXX....._

_(thoughts)_

_Wow we look so different back then so care free and mom and dad were still there... Jack and Danny said at the same time.._

_hay whats going on here noel i thought we had to train them not give old memories back.. cam said as he marched rate besides her wearing a dark red cloak.. _

_"i will in time cam they have to know why there are here when they left and James stayed they have to know why we need them why we have to train them they have to know..." she explained though not making much sense, while Dan and jack watched their younger self's play and fly. then getting their letters and racing around the house. trip to diagon ally and Finlay boding the train..._

_Fine hurry up we don't have all day i m going to train for awhile call me if you need some thing..._

_then he simply vanished through a closed door..._

_umm noel? _

_yeah Danny I m coming just watch..._

_XXXXXXXXX...._

**Hogwarts first year sorting:**

**Lilly Evans, Gryffindor**

**Lucias Malfoy slytherin**

**Severus Snape slytherin**

**Raven Jones.. Ravenclaw**

**Sirius Black,....Griffendor**

**Remus Lupin Griffendor**

**Jack Potter, Slytherin**

**James Potter, Gryffendor**

**Daniel P****otter, Ravenclaw **

**ect...........**

**welcome everyone now that you are all sorted i think its time for you to be fed but first let me introduce you to your DADA teacher professor Sue Thomas let the feast begin.......**

**______________________________________**

**..............lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll...................................llllllllllllllllllllll**

**wow I've for gotten about that Dan said out loud as the screan moved through years and the family fights as the time that they were sent to different times ..**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz_

_Now is it time for their training? Cam poked his head through a doorway. _

**_Yes now that they are up to speed they can you can train them in your Fields while I train Danny in his good luck Jack, Dan you are commingthis way. Jack when your done you will wake up and remember everything as will Danny... when you are done with them cam and I will train and then we will decide on how we are going to get back.. Ill explain more later..._**

**_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_**

**_As the time went by Cam showed his dad, Jack on how to use his wand and his achent powers as well as his angamagus forms, and new ablilitys that were coming to wards him..._**

**_Noel on the other hand showed Danny on how to be an anamagus as well as a morph once more and to gain hold of his powers that murlin gave him.. his acent powers as well as his luangeskills to speak in everyone of them.. As well as trained in healing, and fighting both magic and non verbal fights with his magic._**

**_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_**

_well that went better then i expected didn't it Cam now lets get us ready for this fight lets start with our new powers and end with out telepathy on how well we can control it as well as our Ora's. ok?_

_yeah all right then can we go back home?_

_we have to if we dint soon then i would have to be brought back before i have to go time traveling once more remember when you guys show up it will be Halloween but i have to warn dumbles and sent timed letters to the ministry as well as the parents that i want there we will return as the _**_Protectors of Hogwarts _to aid harry on his treacherous battles.**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**now they wake up and noel travles ect**

**lolz next chapter they got to hogwarts lolz **

**sorry for the late ness got a new job and moved in the last cople of months new chapter should come soon**

**please review!!**


	9. Chapter 10

SG1xHarryPotter

So every one my first flick I hope you like it I don't know every thing yet but I hope you like it. P.S. "Jack and Daniel are brothers with JP. Cam knows magic and Harry's at war. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SG1 I WISH I DID THOUGH. I DO OWN THIS STOREY!!

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Noel woke up Daniel, Cam, and Jack speak telepathy

_...mind speak..._

_**Talking out loud**_

"thoughts"

Danny: Ravanclaw Jack:slytherin James/Cam: Gryffindor..

Previews:

* * *

_Well that went better then I had expected didn't it. Cam now lets get us ready for this fight lets start with our new powers and end with out telepathy on how well we can control it as well as our Ora's. ok? Noel spoke in a whisper walking back and forth._

_Yeah all right then can we go back home?_

_We have to if we don't soon then I would have to be brought back before. I have to go time traveling once more remember when you guys show up it will be Halloween. But for me, I have to warn Dumbbells and sent timed letters to the ministry as well as the parents that I want there we will return as the __**Protectors of Hogwarts **_**to Aid Harry on his treacherous battles. **

* * *

While noel and cam were in their little world of thoughts. Daniel and Jack where sitting talking to the General and the rest of the SG team. Their plan was simple. Noel would travel back tomorrow and Cam was going as well. Explaining to the General that in his time at the SGC would only be three days to him it would be 3 years for them. Do to Noel's time travel let them de-age back three years younger. Carter and Teal'k, and Vala where going as well. As the knowledge Noel un-locked Jack now stood around Daniel's age. They both had smilier hair dues his was military (mcgiver in his younger years.) black hair like James but Gray eyes. He would change them every now and then. They would show power every time he did. Daniel on the other hand changed to a 39 year old man with brown hair and black streaks running through power and knowledge was running through his veins. As they once been Merlin the power and memories ran thought him. (Daniel the last season much curer.)

* * *

_OK Cam I got it._

**Jack, Daniel it's time I have to go.**

**The time is calling me.**

**You have to decide are you going or what? I need to know!!**

**"Noel we are coming"**Jack and Daniel said at the same time. Sam and vala nodded as did Tel'K.

**All right now Acroo trunks!** Flicking my hand the teams stuff were fitted in to trunks. **JP, SC, DP, T, VM, CC.** Where siting in front in its owners. Behind me the gate was dialing a 20 figure dialing address.

Turning to the man standing there shocked.

The General ordered everyone to stand down. As I began changing their cloths into robes.

We walk down to the gate room, as the last digit is in the rush of a purple pool.

Turning taking one last look we run in to it.

I was the last one through.

* * *

Hogwarts Halloween night.

* * *

A blue pool was on the ceiling of the grate hall. blue mixed with purple sparks.

Albus Dumbledor and the other professors pointed their wands at theirs shielding the students.

As several people fell down to the floor of the grate hall.

Many port keys brought family's and ministry people at the head table.

The minister of magic stood next to Professor Umbrages, as he too looked at the new comers.

Fawkes, Dumbledors Phoenix was perched at the ceiling, bringing the sorting hat to the new comers.

* * *

**Wham!!!**

an Eco filled the silent hall.

Noel stood first as several wands were pointed at them.

_'well so much for that is everyone okay be carefully the minister is here and so are some Arrow's.'_

Daniel moaned as he stood up then Jack Cam and the others began to stare.

**:Ow you couldn't have used the doors?:** Jack said as he and Cam were rubbing their legs.

'_quiet you two. cam its time i need the hat.'_

Fawkes came down from his perch, singing a gentle tune. Drooping the Sorting Hat on Noel's head.

* * *

Remus's Lupin arrived at the doors of the Grate Hall. Closely followed by a grim like dog. (Siris Black)

Harry Potter sat there, helplessy as they aproched the new comers.

Albus, lowered his wand and moved down the table as he now stood in front of them.

* * *

_Humm.. Interesting, very interesting.._

_well i would say welcome back noel protector. _

_tell your husband to put me on after to verify.._

**_Noel Blackhome Protector Of Hogwarts Side of light, Time traveler._**

**_Cam Mitchel: Protector Of Hogwarts, Time traveler, Keeper of Time_**

**_Vala Molderan: Time traveler, Speaker, Fighter of light_**

**_Samantha Carter: Protector Of Light. Time traveler._**

**_Tel'k : Time traveler, Protector._**

**_Jack O'Nell Potter: Time traveler, Protector Of Hogwarts. _**

**_Daniel Jackson Potter: Time traveler, Side of light, Protector of Hogwarts_**

* * *

Everyone stood there in silence as the hat called each name, at the last two. Harry stood there in complied and outer shock.

* * *

**Cliffy..................**

**sorry I'll up date it in the new year.**

**please review**

**Fluffy20456**


	10. Chapter 11

**_SG1XHP chapter 10_**

**_Im soory for the lateness its been a eventful new year. I've seen too many hospital rooms in my life time._**

**_thanks for the reviews and i know you all want a up date so here it is. _**

Chapter 10

**_Previws:_**

**_Noel Blackhome: Protector Of Hogwarts Side of light, Time traveler._**

**_Cam Mitchel: Protector Of Hogwarts, Time traveler, Keeper of Time_**

**_Vala Mal Doran: Time traveler, Speaker, Fighter of light_**

**_Samantha Carter: Protector Of Light. Time traveler._**

**_Tel'k : Time traveler, Protector._**

**_Jack O'Nell Potter: Time traveler, Protector Of Hogwarts. _**

**_Daniel Jackson Potter: Time traveler, Side of light, Protector of Hogwarts_**

* * *

**(Now Onwards.)**

Harry Potter, sat at his table. It was Halloween the 14th Adversity of his parents death. He was shocked as the strangers took turns with the sorting hat. When the last of the names were shouted he was lost for words. Did the hat say Jack and Daniel Potter? Dumbledore said that the Dursley's where his only family. Who? Where they.

Sirius Black (still a dog) walked with Remus Lupin, his best friend. Hugged the new comers like od friends. Talked in low whispers and turned to walk toward Harry blocking him in case any spells would make their way to him.

* * *

"Welcome back! I trust that your trip was a susses?' Albus Dumbledore asked the strangers.

_Indeed. Teal'k said as he surveyed the room with interest._

'Yes Headmaster it was. Unforchently, Jack was in the future and Daniel was in the past. You were Wong on their locations. Cam on the other hand was easy to find. He was with his father and uncle. So I hope that we could aid you and the rest of the wizrding world In this war. 'Noel, said with power emanating of her shoulders as Fawkes landed on her shoulders.'

(S**ummons)**

**There were several pops of port keys as people began to arrive in the great hall. Their where Patents of every student that had detentions with Umbridge. The minister, Cornelius Fudge of magic. Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, several Auroras, Reporters and every board of governors' were present. **

**'Headmaster as a Protector of Hogwarts. We Have to have order of resent events. **

_Looking around the new comers looked at Noel as her robes changed color to deep red. Gasps, where sounding throughout the hall._

**-Delores Umbridge has used blood quills on students in every detention. **

**-She used Unforgivable one Harry James Potter. **

**-Also is charged by law on sending dementors to his home this past summer. **

**-She is also charged with using unforgivable on faculty. **

**-On one Severus Snape, using truth serum on every student except Sytherin. **

**-She is also banned from teaching as well as sentenced to Azkaban Prison. Life!**

_Saying, that. There were a number of curses hurling towards the said, professor. Seven stunning spells were pleased on her as well as some color changing charms. Noel looked at the two in question Jack and Daniel as well as Remus and Siriss Black. _

_Turning to the crowd addressing them once more she spoke_

**Next is your Minister of Magic.**

**-Cornelius Fudge is no longer welcome in Hogwarts for he is a Death Eater and murder.**_ Gasps were heard all around as his sleeve was rolled up and the said minister tried to make a run for it only to find himself stuck by a sticking charm. As well as Tel'k who was standing in front of him trembling._

**-He is sentenced to life in Azkaban and like Miss Unbridge will have their magic binned so they can no longer perform any.**

_Cheers were filled in the hall. As well gasps when she Jack and Daniel pointed their wands towards the next person_

**Next will be**

**-Lucas Malfoy, Is a Death Eather. Is no longer on the board of Governs. Life in muggle prison magic is blinded. **

With that Noel, and the others passed out as the minister and umbich disappeared along with several death eaters.

_As noel was reading the charges several boos were filling the great hall and several curses were hiding towards her and harry potter._

_Lupin, stood there with Sirius Black who was forsted out of his form. Standing next to harry holding up shields' to him, and the rest of the curses that were being thrown at them. They stood there fighting like warriors next to students as Noel, Daniel and Cam casted the "Expelliarmus" spell at them._

_

* * *

_

A short while after Daniel and noel stoud there holding everyones wands as the dissmisted the students, giving each of them thire wands back knowing that manny parents that wanted to ask questions stayed behined. Harry, and his friends as well as the weasley clan stayed as well.

* * *

**like hate?**

**please revirew I'll up date soon **

**fluffy20456**


End file.
